starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment® is the company that created the internationally renowned Warcraft, StarCraft and Diablo series of gaming software. Core Values Blizzard Entertainment lists its eight core values on their mission statement page: # Gameplay first # Commit to quality # Play nice; play fair # Embrace your inner geek # Every voice matters # Think globally # Lead responsibly # Learn and growMission Statement. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-11-16. History Blizzard turned 20 years old in 2012. Its history is recorded on a timeline on its own site here.Blizzard Timeline. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-07-05. Relationship with Activision Blizzard Vivendi Games, the former publisher for Blizzard Entertainment, is the majority shareholder of Activision Blizzard.Brendan Sinclair. 2007-12-03. Activision, Vivendi merger reaps positive reactions. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-28. Almost no change is expected at Blizzard Entertainment, and it and Activision will continue to exist as separate entitites.Activision Blizzard FAQ Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. will remain as Blizzard's brand.Ordinn. 2007-12-02. 0. Activision Blizzard FAQ . WoW General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-02 Conferences Blizzard Entertainment has conferences for Blizzard announcements and demonstrations, known as the Blizzard Entertainment World Wide Invitational and BlizzCon. The first WWI was held in Seoul, South Korea on May 19 and 20, 2007 when Blizzard officially announced StarCraft II. Paris, France hosted the second Invitational on June 28 and 29, 2008.Worldwide Invitation 2008 Blizzard Games *1991 - RPM Racing *1992 - J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess (Amiga port) *1992 - Castles (Amiga port) *1992 - Battle Chess (Windows port) *1992 - MicroLeague Baseball (Amiga port) *1992 - Lexi-Cross (Macintosh port) *1992 - Dvorak on Typing (Macintosh port) *1992 - The Lost Vikings *1993 - Rock N' Roll Racing *1993 - Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye *1994 - Blackthorne *1994 - The Death and Return of Superman *1994 - The Lost Vikings II (SNES version) *1994 - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *1995 - Justice League Task Force *1995 - Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *1995 - The Lost Vikings II: Norse by Norsewest (Saturn, PSX, PC versions) *1996 - Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *1996 - Diablo *1998 - StarCraft *1998 - StarCraft: Brood War *1999 - Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition *2000 - StarCraft 64 *2000 - Diablo II *2001 - Diablo II: Lord of Destruction *2002 - Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *2003 - Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne *2004 - World of Warcraft *2007 - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *2008 - World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King *2010 - StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *2010 - World of Warcraft: Cataclysm *2012 - Diablo III *2012 - World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria *2013 - StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Unreleased *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' - Canceled on May 22, 1998 *''StarCraft: Ghost'' - Indefinitely postponed on March 24, 2006 In Development *''Blizzard All-Stars'' *''Diablo III'' expansion(s) *''Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft *''Project Titan'' *''Unannounced MMO'' in a new universe Blizzard Employees :Main article: Blizzard personnel Notable Blizzard Entertainment employees include: *Allen Adham (vice president and co-founder) *Greg Canessa (battle.net 2.0 project coordinator)Blizzard Entertainment staff, Greg Canessa. 2010-02-009. Battle.net Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-09. *Andy Chambers (creative director) *Dustin Browder (lead designer of StarCraft II) *Samwise Didier (art director) *David Kim (balance designer) *Brian T. Kindregan (lead writer) *Chris Metzen (vice president of creative development) *Michael Morhaime (president and co-founder) *Rob Pardo (vice president of game design) *Frank Pearce (vice president and co-founder) *Matt Samia (senior director of cinematics) *Robert "the Voice" Simpson (esports coordinator)Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. *Brian Sousa (senior 3D artist for StarCraft II) *Kevin Yu, aka Karune (battle.net representative) References * StarCraft II homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium es:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Blizzard Entertainment